Letter from a Soldier
by Helena Iothena
Summary: Ralf se atormenta por dejar perder mucho tiempo, ahora quiere recuperarla pero eso solo podrá decidirlo ella.
1. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo I..._**

_Para mi amada:_

_Parece como si hubiese pasado un siglo desde el día en que tu mirada dejó de buscar mi sombra; ojala fuera el amo del tiempo y pudiera regresar el tiempo atrás, cuando tu corazón y mente estaban enfocados solamente en mi persona… quisiera volver a escuchar de tus labios decirme cuanto "me querías" como solías profesarlo en aquellos días de que "Él" robara vuestra atención._

_No te culpo de haberme remplazado en tu corazón, se que nunca correspondí a tus sentimientos y creísteis inocentemente en todas las mentiras que te decía. Ahora estoy arrepentido de no haberte dicho en aquel entonces que yo también correspondía al sentimiento que me profesabas… soy un idiota. Pero mis miedos abrumaron mi juicio y pusieron en mi lengua ofensivas palabras a tu persona y sé que herí tu corazón al burlarme de tu confesión de amor por mí. Oh mi querida Leona Heidern, si supieras que ese día no solo tu saliste lastimada, yo también sentí como si mil agujas atravesaran mi duro corazón de soldado al verte llorar de esa manera._

_He cometido muchos errores a lo largo de mi vida aunque el más grande de todos es ese día cuando te rechacé… creí que hacia lo correcto; protegiéndote a ti al no involucrarte con tu compañero de ejército y no hacer que tu padre me quisiera matar pues sé que significas mucho para él y para mí. Pero si quieres saber algo es que yo fui el que resultó conmocionado al percatarme que tú me aceptabas tal cual era yo, no te impactaste cuando me viste hacer el ridículo en las pruebas de resistencia pensando en ti, si no que te resultaba tierno, nunca pensé que tuvieras sentimientos hermosos y eso es lo que más me fascinó de ti._

_Nuestra estancia en el cuartel militar se convirtió en algo más que ser simples compañeros, ahora éramos amigos tras saber que aceptabas mis cualidades y defectos, por un instante tuve la ilusión de formar una relación estable como pareja, imaginándonos juntos durante varios años, pero la realidad volvió a golpearme de frente nuevamente… no me había dado cuenta que tu padre no aceptaría que tu y yo estuviéramos juntos mas allá de una relación, aunque tu halaras con el tu padre no me lo permitiría, el es tu única familia y yo no quiero ser un obstáculo que se interponga entre tú y él, tu eres su ángel y muy bien lo sabéis._

_Ojala me hubiera guiado por mis miedos y frustración interna, ojala hubiera dejado de atormentarme con escenarios dramáticos y negativos, ojala ese día hubiera correspondido tu demandante petición amorosa y así nunca te hubiera apartado de mi lado; pero el tiempo no perdona a nadie, menos a mí._

_La sublime agonía tortura mi ser tras pasar cada minuto, simplemente al saber que no estaréis mas a mi lado; siento que mi cuerpo deambula sin rumbo, pues mi alma me la has robado ya que tú te fuiste y siempre serás su dueña._

_Soy víctima de los espasmos y los escalofríos por las noches, pues mi memoria se aferra a tu nítido recuerdo y no quiero dejarte ir… considérame egoísta y caprichoso, pues es lo que soy cuando se trata de ti. Quisiera arrancarme esta angustia que perfora mi pecho cada vez que te observo regalarle tus sonrisas a ese otro militar de cabello marrón y piel morena que parece y me he percatado tu padre lo acepta mejor que a mí, quisiera arrancarme mis ojos para no verlos más pero mi conciencia no me lo permite, aun no quiero quedarme sin la luz que me brindas cada día, bajo esta tiniebla de obscuridad d silencio en el cual caigo más profundo._

_Sé que esta confesión esta fuera de lugar y tiempo, pero mi oportunidad la desaproveché no solamente una vez si no cientos de miles, pero quiero que sepáis que mis sentimientos por ti nunca van a cambiar ni han cambiado, incluso siento que te amo aún más; tal vez nunca te lo demostré, ni te dije nada pero por miedo… las misma dudas infundidas que terminaron por consumirse._

_Deseo verte mí querida Leona en el campo de concentración mañana al amanecer, si es que tú correspondes a mis sentimientos estarás ahí, pero si no te presentas lo tomaré como un rechazo y me dejaré morir en la soledad._

_Atentamente: Ralf Jones_

_-Por fin terminé de escribir lo que me había guardado hace tanto tiempo, solo falta que lo leas en la mañana y saber tu decisión, tengo miedo de tu respuesta mi quería Leona._

_Me siento inseguro, pero no podía soportar esta tortura… no puedo verte partir con ese otro militar sin que te enteres de mis verdaderos sentimientos por ti, Leo, mi Leo ¿En qué momento me pasó todo esto?, yo nunca quise alejarte… ahora solo quiero apagar la luz y lamentarme en silencio recordado esos bellos momentos que pasamos juntos… yo creo que sería menos doloroso que me cortara una pierna lentamente con un hacha a que verte con ese otro hombre- me recrimino en voz baja y maldigo mi debilidad _

_Dejo sobre tu escritorio la carta en donde me confieso y expongo ante ti mis más profundos secretos, me giro hacia tu cama donde puedo observar con detenimiento tus facciones relajadas mientras duermes y por inercia mi mano se mueve hacia tu cara en donde un mechón de tu cabello se deja caer, lo coloco detrás de tu oreja para quedarme hipnotizado en tu respiración anhelando muchas noches como estas para contemplarte, como luces con tu hermosa y provocativa ropa militar, en verdad no sé si has notado que te admiro desde lejos… espero que no._

_Soy solo un intruso que invade tu propiedad y sin tu permiso acaricio tus mejillas… son tan cálidas… entres sueños oigo que murmuras su nombre, parece que soy masoquista ya que empiezo a creer que encuentro satisfacción en mi dolor… empiezo a resignarme de toda esperanza de que vuelvas a mi lado, pero eso no me desanima para robarte un beso esta noche… lo siento Leona soy tentado a poseer tus labios aunque sea por última vez, espero que perdones mi capricho._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo II..._**

_Ya casi es la hora acordada y aun no veo tu figura por estos rumbos, miles de preguntas giran en mi cabeza ¿Qué tal si no viste la carta que te deje? ¿Y si Clark vio antes la carta y te la ocultó para que no la vieras? Sé que no le agradó que hiciera lo último y me lo dijo, raras veces se dirigía a mí con ese tono y seriedad como la última vez, pero lo comprendo ya que tú eres como su hermana. Por otra parte, ¿Y si tú decidiste ignorar mis sentimientos, abandonándome a este sufrimiento? Eso es algo que no quiero, tengo miedo de que no te aparezcas…_

_Pos un instante mis dudas son disueltas al verte llegar, siento que mi corazón arderá en cualquier segundo al pensar de que se que ya no late como cuando estaba vivo; tus pasos son cautelosos hasta llegar a donde estoy, pero aun no logro ver tu mirada ya que tu cabeza está inclinada hacia abajo._

_-No te vi esta mañana en el campo de concentración – me dices sin siquiera tartamudear, pero aun no logro ver tus ojos…_

_-No te preocupes, no tenía ganas de entrenar este día – trato de hablar lo más fluido posible, pero siento que en cualquier momento desfalleceré ante ti, aun siento los nervios apoderarse de mí y me siento más temeroso cuando veo en tu mano derecha la carta que te he escrito_

_-Dime si esta es una de tus bromas Ralf – me pides con autoridad alzando en el proceso frente a mi cara la carta – por qué no lo considero gracioso_

_-No es broma… yo nunca he dicho un chascarrillo ni he bromeado con nadie – las palabras se atoran en mi boca – todo es verdad _

_-¿Entonces qué quieres de mí? – oigo que titubeas y tu mirada no se aparta de mis ojos como tratando de descubrir mas allá de mis palabras _

_-Quiero todo… te quiero toda para mí… vuestras sonrisas, tu alegría, tu frialdad también que a veces tenéis, tu tristeza, tu ira, tus arrebatos, quiero todo vuestro ser – tus facciones faciales van cambiando con forme hablo, se que la duda te agobia y la consternación te abruma – quiero compartiros contigo mi vida, y que tú la compartáis con migo _

_-¿Por qué hasta ahora me confiesas esto? –preguntas frívolamente _

_-Simplemente porque tuve miedo, pero ahora ya no siento más dudas, se que fui un egoísta al guardarme mis verdaderos sentimientos hasta el día de ahora y lo sigo siendo al querer que aceptes estar a mi lado – me acerco más a ti _

_-Tú – murmuras como temiendo que escuche tu confesión._

_Veo como el viento mueve tu cabello azul de tu cabellera, juegan en el aire conforme el viento los mece _

_-Solo juegas conmigo Jones – apartas tu mirada _

_-No lo hago – trato de volver a capturar tu atención por lo que he decidido colocar mi gran mano sobre tu rostro para elevar tu mentón y que me mires nuevamente _

_-Yo… estoy confundida – pequeñas lágrimas surcan tu bello rostro – por muchos años te quise y a cada momento buscaba de tu compañía, pero – tu respiración se agita – yo ahora amo al coronel Lewis _

_Dejo de tocar tu bello rostro al sentir como el aire se escaba en mis pulmones y mi cabeza termina de analizar tus últimas palabras _

_-No es verdad – reclamo sin sonar alterado _

_-Ralf… yo lo siento mucho, pero ahora mi corazón le pertenece a él, desde el primer momento en que lo conocí sentí una chispa en mi interior, a cada minuto no dejo de pensar en él y esta agradable sensación que me hace sentir, jamás la había experimentado con nadie, ni siquiera por ti – quiero que pares con esto ¿Acaso no ves que cada palabra que sale de tus labios me hiere? Destrozas mi alma o lo que queda de ella_

_-No digas más – me dejo caer sobre mis rodillas _

_-Ralf, yo no quiero herirte pero tampoco quiero que creas en falsas ilusiones… no sé cómo ayudarte _

_-Si me quieres ayudar entonces miénteme… dime que no lo amas y solo me necesitáis a mí, que yo soy la razón de tu existir _

_-Ralf – murmuras a penas mi nombre y antes de decirme otra cosa que no sea verdad jalo tu cuerpo hasta el mío y beso tus labios, para que compruebes todo lo que siento por ti _

_Tal vez es lo más loco o estúpido que he hecho en mi vida, siento que tus manos tratan de apartarme de ti, pero sigo siendo más fuerte por obvia razón e impido que te alejes de mí, temo que huyas, pero nuestro encuentro es interrumpido por la silueta de un hombre. Ya te has dado cuenta quien nos ha descubierto, y en un movimiento rápido de mi descuido o tal vez fuiste tu quien por un segundo fuiste más fuerte que yo te apartas de mi corriendo en dirección a donde se fue el intruso, tu otro amor._

_-No vallas leona – grito con desesperación, pero tu ignoras mi llamando y sigues corriendo tras él _

_Siento como el mundo se me viene encima, al comprobar con mis propios ojos que es a él a quien verdaderamente amas. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, el tiempo fui mi peor enemigo al no confesarte realmente lo que sentía por ti años atrás. Ahora pago las consecuencias de mi decisión. Si tan solo hubiera despejado todos mis miedos y dudas en el pasado esto nunca hubiera pasado, jamás te hubiera apartado de mi lado y por lo tanto jamás lo hubieras conocido._

_Amino hasta llegar en donde te encuentras y veo que al fin alcanzaste a Lewis, el parece hervir de cólera pero tú rápidamente lo tomas de las manos susurrándole alfo que no alcanzo a escuchar, parece que tus palabras lo tranquilizan y te besa; el corresponde tu afecto mientras que a mi me toca llorar en silencio._

_Solo me queda remediar este conflicto que he causado con tu verdadero amor y pedirles disculpas a ambos por mi egoísmo, solo eso me queda por hacer. Ruego para que no me odies y me permitas estar a tu lado aunque sea como amigo y soy fielmente correspondió, con ello no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho… mi amada Leona. _


End file.
